


in plain sight

by keptein



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptein/pseuds/keptein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It surprised Tetsurou all the time, how obvious one could be before people caught on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in plain sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widow/gifts).



It surprised Tetsurou all the time, how obvious one could be before people caught on. It wasn’t like he was trying to hide it - they were being pretty obvious, in his opinion - but he still had to deal with comments about how good it was, that they were such good friends.

He nudged Bokuto, who was sitting on the bench beside him. Fukurodani and Nekoma were having joint practice, and the captains were observing from the sidelines. “Yo, do you think we should make like an announcement or something?”

“Hmm?” Bokuto said. “Oh, that. Nah, not really. It’s still bothering you, is it?”

Tetsurou shrugged. “It’s just annoying, is all.”

Bokuto punched his shoulder and gave him a distracted grin, before turning back to the court. “You worry too much, Tetsu. Do you really think they don’t know?”

“Sure doesn’t seem that way,” Tetsurou said. “You should hear what some of the first years said yesterday.”

“Kuroo Tetsu, caring about what first years think? This is new.”

Tetsurou didn’t really know why it bothered him either, and he shifted on the bench. “Just forget about it.”

“Bro,” Bokuto said, slinging a shoulder around Tetsurou’s arms. “If it’s important to you, we’ll make it obvious.”

Tetsurou leaned back, smiling slightly. “You’d shout your love for me from the rooftops?”

“Duh,” Bokuto said, grinning.

“Thanks, but that’s not necessary.”

“ _Captain_!” Lev bounced over to them, voice loud and limbs everywhere. “Did you see that spike? Did you see?”

Tetsurou leaned more fully against Bokuto, who smothered a laugh into his shoulder. “I did,” he said. “Good job.”

Lev beamed. “I’m ace material, right?”

“Maybe,” Tetsurou allowed. “You still have to learn the game properly before that happens, though, you know that?”

“Yeah, I know,” he said, still smiling. “I’ll practice a lot!”

Tetsurou looked pointedly from Lev to the court.

“Oh, yeah,” Lev said. “Aren’t you going to join us?”

“In a minute,” Tetsurou said. “I’m observing with my best bro here for a bit.” He patted Bokuto’s leg.

Lev nodded, practically skipping back to the court, and Bokuto burst out laughing once he was gone. “Best bro? Tetsu, you’re all talk!”

“Shut up,” Tetsurou said, shifting slightly. “It’s intimidating, alright?”

Bokuto slipped his arm from Tetsurou’s shoulders and put his hand on Tetsurou’s own, still resting on Bokuto’s knee, and squeezed it lightning-quick before he stood up. “I know,” he said. “Don’t worry about it, bro. I’m gonna go show Lev how it’s done, alright?”

“Alright,” Tetsurou said, watching him go. He itched to scrub a hand through his hair, but he didn’t wanna make the nest even worse, and instead he sighed expansively. So fucking obvious.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (tiny [tumblr](http://asexualtobio.tumblr.com) plug)


End file.
